


Correlation Conjunction Juxtaposition Admission

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: The Following Fic Contains: the pretty pairing of Duo and Heero, lemon, 25 pages, dates, snow, yaoi, phone numbers, and other fine things. btw, in case you wonder where the heck I got the title from…I just typed in the first words that popped into my head ^_^'





	Correlation Conjunction Juxtaposition Admission

He couldn't figure out why he was so lonely, he remembered hearing once that everyone was alone. He'd figured that meant that in turn, everyone must be lonely as well. So then, why did he seem like the only one? He sighed, glancing up at the advertisements that splashed the interior of the bus. Most of them showed models posing and posturing, or images of cuteness and delight. Though, there was one that caught his eye, dragging his attention and wandering mind to it like a beacon.

"Lonely? Need a friend? New to the city? Try us, we're guaranteed to find you a friend for life."

He shook his head at it, focusing his attention out the window. Friend for life indeed, it was probably just another stupid dating service. The bus screeched to a stop, several passengers standing and moving towards the doors. He joined them in their not so mad rush, tugging out his umbrella and scowling up at the gray clouds above as he exited.

He was new to this City, having just moved again, for the uncountable time in his life. It had happened too often, this moving from one place to another. Though, perhaps this time he'd stay a bit longer, get to know…something about where he was.

He ambled down the street, umbrella held above as a shield against the rain. His shoes let in increments of water, dampening his socks and increasing the scowl that marked his features. Friends, they were for the weak, certainly not for him. He'd never really had one before, why would he need one now. A car whisked by, muddy water wetting the bottom of his pants and turning his frown into something much deeper, a brooding, dangerous look. He felt like shouting his hate at the street, screaming about what he knew he wasn't missing.

***

His apartment was located in a large building, security a nice comforting thing as he nodded to the doorman and signed in. The elevator awaited him, and he avoided it in favor of the exercise fifteen flights of stairs would give him.

The apartment he rented pleased him, its dark carpeting and light walls giving it at once a gloomy and open air. It seemed to match the darkness of the rain beyond the windows, and yet harmonize with the light blue sky above the rain. It suited him perfectly, right down to the soft and dark furniture.

His pants peeled off with a sickeningly damp sound of water and mud, his shoes coated with dirt from the brief walk. He sighed, stripping off his shirt and wandering to the bedroom in search of his robe. A miserable day outside, a miserable day inside. It didn't seem to matter where he was or what he was doing, it was always a miserable day to him.

Slipping on the soft weight of the old robe that he'd carried with him from apartment to apartment, life to life, he stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. Meeting his own eyes in his reflection behind the closet door. Friends, lovers, he didn't need any of those things. Slowly, he made his way to the bright little kitchen, settling the kettle onto the stove, and picking out a softly flavored tea. Days like this called for something generous in flavor, yet soothing to the ego.

The television flicked on, the sound of an advertisement filling the room as he settled back onto the dark clothed couch. He blinked in mild surprise, as again that oddly intriguing advertisement met his eyes.

Two people were sitting at a café table, both men, both attractive and beautifully dressed. They leaned towards one another, speaking rapidly, smiling. He watched, captured by the intimacy and idea of such a thing. Without any more words, the ad flashed its little slogan across the screen. "A friend for life."

He rolled his eyes. A friend for life indeed, such things didn't exist. A phone number showed before the commercial ended, and without a thought he memorized it.

Maybe…maybe a friend wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

The teakettle whistled shrilly in the kitchen, and pondering his loneliness, he stood to go answer its call. His fingers automatically poured the water, hands easily mixing in a splash of dripping honey, eyes barely taking notice of each task. A splash of lemon, a sip to see if it was perfection, of course it was. Still he stared vacantly at the wall, idly sipping. A friend…his eyes drifted to the telephone beside the refrigerator. Setting down his mug, he picked it up, trying not to stop himself. For once, taking a chance.

It rang a total of two times before it was answered, a pleasant female voice speaking. "Friendship for Life, how may we help you?"

His vocal cords seemed to lock up, thought leaving him. "I…I'm not sure…" He fidgeted with the phone cord, staring blankly into the amber depths of his tea.

"I take it you've seen our ad? Perhaps I can help you. Would you please answer a few of our questions?" The woman's voice sounded soft, sympathetic.

"All right," He cleared his throat, taking a quick gulp of air.

"Name?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Age?"

"Twenty-two."

"And from your voice I would assume you are male?"

"Yes," Heero let out a nervous chuckle, still unbelieving that he was doing such a thing, calling one of *those* places.

"All right Heero, please answer the following questions as quickly as possible, try not to think about them too much."

"Ok." He leaned back against the countertop, eyes focusing on the wall.

"How long have you lived in this city?"

"Three months."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a writer."

"What kind of women do you like?"

"Wait a minute, I thought this wasn't a dating service?"

"It's not Mr. Yuy, it is a friendship service, these questions will help us to find a suitable friend for you."

"I guess…I guess I don't really like women much, they make me nervous."

"All right, fair enough." Heero could tell she was smiling at his admittance.

"What activities do you enjoy?"

"…I'm really not sure, I don't go out that much."

"That's fine Mr. Yuy. That's all the questions you need answer for now. If you'll leave your phone number with me I'll see what I can find."

"That was fast, umm, how do I pay you?"

"This is a free service Mr. Yuy."

"It is? But then…"

"Don't worry about it Mr. Yuy."

He rattled off his telephone number, listening to the clacking of keys.

"You should receive a call within a few days, thank you for trying Friendship for Life."

The telephone clicked, a dial tone filling his ear with its buzz of completion. He hung up, staring at the wall for a few minutes longer, feeling his heart slowly begin to beat at a normal pace again. What on earth had he just done?

***

A few days passed, Heero living much as he always had, a boring existence, his writing the only thing that occupied his mind for most of it. His was in the middle of a sentence, pondering which way to make it turn, when the telephone beside his elbow jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" even to his own ears his voice sounded disgruntled and annoyed at the intrusion.

"Hi…um…my Name is Duo Maxwell…I'm calling because of, well…you applied at the friendship service?" It was a male voice, slightly deepened, almost husky.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was in the middle of something. Uh…how are you?"

"Heh, I'm fine thanks, I was wondering…well they picked you out for me, and uh, would you like to meet sometime?"

"But…" Heero stared at the computer screen in front of him, saving his work and exiting the program. "Well, I don't know you."

"I think that's the point…isn't it?" Duo chuckled, the soft sound of the phone moving from one ear to the other accompanying him.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well, I have most days free. Anywhere in particular you'd like to meet?"

"How about someplace public?" Duo laughed again, "For a friendship service it certainly does sound like we're setting up a date huh?"

"I know what you mean." Heero smiled despite himself, liking the sound of the man on the other end of the phone.

"Do you know the city at all?"

"No, I just moved here a few months ago I don't really get out much." Heero began tapping his fingers on his desktop in a nervous gesture, fiddling with a pen.

"That's ok, I've lived here for what seems like forever. There's this great place over on 32nd Street…I'll give you the address and we can maybe meet there if you'd like?"

"What kind of place is it?"

"It's a surprise." He could hear Duo smile, before he proceeded to give the address and directions on how to find the place. "So are you free tomorrow?"

"Sure, but how will I know you?"

"Well, I'll be wearing a black shirt, hate the weather here, don't you? And uh, I'll probably have on black jeans and boots."

"Ok," Heero smiled into the receiver, "I'll probably be dressed the same."

"Hmm, come to think of it, most of the city will be dressed that way…Listen, I'll meet you at the entrance at 4:30, I'll wear a violet scarf, ok?"

"Sounds good…thanks Duo."

"No problem, it'll be nice to meet someone new I think. Bye Heero, don't forget your mittens!"

***

It was another cold day, autumn working its way through the endless cycle of a year, and bringing with it rain and dreariness. Heero found the place easily, a sign above it informing him it was an antique mall. He frowned, once more wondering what he was getting himself into. Duo had been right; most everyone was dressed in black, blending with the starkness of the autumn day. He caught a flash of violet and paused, taking in the appearance of this supposed new friend.

The man had his back to Heero, the black collar of his long winter coat pulled up, the scarf peeking out around it. He turned slightly, scanning the street and Heero caught his breath. No one looked like that, at least, no one he'd ever seen. The boy was stunning, features perfect, nose slightly reddened from the cold.

Heero swallowed his sudden fear, forcing himself to walk over. The boy turned as he approached, smiling openly, and Heero was lost. No one could possibly have eyes that color; it must be contacts, of course, that didn't explain the smile.

"Heero?"

Heero smiled nervously in return, grasping the black gloved hand held out. "Yes. Duo?"

"Mhm, that's me. Heh, didn't know who to be expecting, I probably should've asked you what you looked like…" He trailed off, eyes moving from the top of Heero's dark haired head, down to his thick black boots. "Well, shall we go inside? It's a bit cold to be out here."

"Sure."

The more Heero tried not to stare at his companion the more he did, until finally he met Duo's eyes as they were hanging up their coats. He glanced down, suddenly feeling as if he were on a date after all. It was that same nervousness, that same gut wrenching feeling of near nausea. He swallowed, clearing his throat and meeting Duo's amazingly vivid eyes once more. That was the problem, he realized. Right there, in those eyes. Attraction.

"Listen," Duo said calmly, grabbing Heero's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I understand if you're nervous…I think I am too, I've never done something like this before. I mean, one of these services."

"You're thinking of it that way too?" Heero asked, realizing that it really did feel like a date, and apparently not just to him.

"Yeah, I suppose I am at that." Duo nodded, and Heero caught sight of the rest of his hair for the first time, a long snake-like braid flopping over his shoulder to lay along his side.

His eyes widened slightly, never having seen a boy with hair so long. He looked up to meet Duo's eyes again, wonderingly. "Nice hair." He nearly bit his tongue off as the words popped out of his mouth before he could think about them.

To his surprise, Duo's smile merely widened. "I bet you're dying to ask me why I have it so long now, aren't you?"

"How'd you…been asked that a lot have you?"

"Too often."

"So?"

"So let's get started?" Duo gestured towards the warehouse confines of the antique mall, the coatroom opening onto a space that could have held a herd of elephants.

"Ok, so what exactly is in this place? I don't think I've ever been to an antique mall."

"Everything, it's my favorite first date pla…" Duo stopped mid-sentence, looking somewhat startled. "I'm so sorry, it's just…this really does make an excellent first date." He smiled apologetically. "It's got everything, books, records, ashtrays, mugs, mementos, well…everything. And I've found that when you take someone here, you sort of get to know about them without prying."

Heero looked away from Duo's open and honest face, eyeing the store, and held still. It was indeed huge and did seem to hold everything. The entire space was sectioned off into aisles, booths separating each aisle, people's belongings and old house items within each. Right away a tall elegant lamp caught his eye, a faux tiffany shade glimmering on it. Then his eyes drifted, another item holding his gaze, before once more his attention shifted. He smiled again, turning to look at Duo. "You're right, this is a good place for a first date."

***

They'd wound up walking for what seemed like hours that day, eventually sitting down to have a rest at the small café within the mall. Greek salads and homemade potato soup warming and filling their bellies as they talked. The wind continued to howl outside, customers sliding outside and going home even as the two of them sank deeper into a small, private world for two.

Heero's nervousness had lessened by that time, and he almost felt as if he now knew something about his companion. Though still, there was an aura of mystery about Duo Maxwell, not as if he lied, but merely as if there were things he would never say. Despite himself, Heero found it…alluring. There was a mystery here, this man should have had many friends, and yet he'd called the friendship service just as Heero had.

Why?

"I actually called because someone bet me I wouldn't do it. You see, I really don't have that many friends, just three or four close ones. I suppose I can count myself lucky that I have that many. One of them bet me after we had watched the advertisement, that I would never sign up for such a thing. And well, I could never refuse a bet I knew I could win."

Heero had been mesmerized by Duo's mouth moving, white teeth flashing, eyes glimmering with their unearthly shading. He'd never met someone so…beautiful before. He'd never actually applied the word beautiful to a man before. And to his shock, he found it didn't really bother him.

"How about you?" Duo had asked.

"Me? I …just don't have any friends…"

***

A few days later Duo called again, this time he said, it would be Heero's turn to pick somewhere to meet. Heero tried to protest, bringing up the fact that he did not know the city, at which point Duo pointed out, there were still places that every city had.

"Pick up a phone book, call me back with your answer." He'd said, the dial tone buzzing in Heero's ear.

How was he supposed to find somewhere he'd never been? Heero eventually wound up following Duo's advice, leafing through the phone book in search of an answer. Someplace to meet, occasionally his eyes would fall on the small piece of paper lying on his desk, seven digits and a name proclaiming it to be Duo Maxwell's phone number.

After only a half-hour of staring nearly blankly at the pages of the fat book, he eventually realized that there were some places within a city that would always be there, no matter where you were. He smiled, picking up the phone and dialing, a soft thrill caressing his spine at the sound of Duo's voice.

At the end of the conversation, he wound up staring out his window, the city lights flashing at him from amongst the fog and rain. Tomorrow he had another…date.

***

It had started snowing early in the morning, and by the time Heero had dressed and dashed out the door, it was nearly a foot high outside. It was a damp, moist sort of snow, perfect for snowballs and snowmen, and hot chocolate that warmed your tongue. His boots crunched in it as he hurried along the street, scarf whipping out behind him as he increased his pace.

"This seems like you for some reason." Duo said with a smile upon seeing him, his face warm and friendly after the bitter cold of the street. They turned together, eyeing the foreboding structure of the public library.

"I've always loved libraries, they're like havens, warm and inviting on the inside, cold and forbidding on the outside."

"Fortresses of words." Duo said softly in response, tugging his violet scarf closer about his neck and walking towards the entrance.

Heero nodded, close beside him as they climbed the stone steps, entering the welcoming warmth of the huge building. "There's even a small café on the third floor."

"But what to do until then?"

"I have a plan."

***

They lay amidst shelves of books, buried behind row upon row of new and old. The fourth floor of the library housed fiction, everything from Wodehouse to Steinbeck and then back again. Heero idly picked another book, leafing through it and glancing at Duo where he sat on the floor. "What did you read when you were a kid?"

"Everything I could get my hands on, reality is not something you want to face when you're young. At least that was my view on it later in life, looking back."

"Seems like you always know the answers when you look back, doesn't it?"

"There's a saying for that."

"Hind sight is 20/20?"

"That's the one. As if you'll know all the answers and all the things you should've done, but only once the time for the knowledge has passed. And of course by then…"

"By then it's always too late." Heero chuckled, settling onto the floor beside Duo and leaning back against the tall case of books. "What would you change if you could go back? Would you really have it differently than it was?"

"Well…no, I suppose I wouldn't change a thing. I guess what's happened in my life made me who I am, and if I could go back and make it different somehow…"

"You wouldn't be you, so maybe, maybe you wouldn't even change what you changed at all?"

"You're awfully philosophical today."

Heero held out the book he picked off the shelf, as if to answer. His head tilted to the side, face pressed against a shelf of ratty science fiction novels.

Duo glanced at the title, laughing aloud as he read it. "Winnie the Pooh?" He guffawed, sliding further down onto the floor and clutching at his stomach as he howled with mirth.

***

"Quiche seems like such an unmanly thing to eat." Duo whispered in a loud voice, glancing about at the nearly empty café. The table they shared was small, their knees bumping beneath it as they seesawed in a back and forth conversation.

"Unmanly to whom?" Heero asked, forkful of the unmanly substance halfway to his lips.

"I'm not quite sure, but I do know that meatball subs and greasy french-fries should be what real men eat." Duo grinned, hiding it behind a large piece of fresh and crusty bread, butter slathered liberally on it.

"Shut up and eat your quiche pansy boy." Heero said with a laugh, flinging a napkin across the table as he leaned back.

The twinkle in the violet eyes seemed to deepen, Duo leaning back with a smile. "Heero…do you ever date? I mean…a real date? With a woman?"

Heero choked, coughing and reaching blindly for a drink. His fingertips found the wet rim of his glass, bringing it to his mouth for a long swallow before he answered. "Of course I…ok no, not really."

Duo seemed to contemplate that answer, the smile never leaving his face, expression nearly unchanged. "Men?" he asked, looking as if whatever Heero answered would not be looked down upon.

"Um no…no men either. I really don't do much. Just…write. And move." Heero's mouth twisted into a wry smile.

"You're a writer?"

"Didn't the agency tell you?"

"No, never said a word." Duo glanced up, as if he could peer through the floor above them and see the books. "I bet you're up there, aren't you?"

"Hm, somewhere."

***

It was almost nightfall by the time they left the library, the sky again filled with white flakes of frozen water drifting down in a sprinkling of lightness.

"My grandmother once said they were like fairies soaring down to earth." Duo whispered, as they stood on the steps in the growing gloom.

"I never really noticed anything special about it. It's cold, annoying, and there's no fun to be had with it." Heero proclaimed, gesturing at the drifting snowflakes.

Duo looked shocked, tugging on the long black scarf that wrapped around Heero's neck. "No fun to be had? Haven't you ever played in it? Washed your face with it? Fallen over in it and rolled until you were breathless?"

"No, no and, well, no. I never felt the urge to do any such thing. It's only frozen water."

"And I suppose rain is only condensation? Or lightning merely a flash in the sky? Thunder just a noise in the darkness." His braid had whipped out of its confines beneath his scarf, eyes flashing in the streetlights. "You Heero, have never learned the joys of the world, have you?" Snow gathered on his cheeks, turning them a feverish red to match the brightness of his eyes.

"What do I need to know? I'm happy."

Duo turned, his hand coming up to rest on Heero's shoulder, face becoming serious. "No, you aren't."

And Heero realized that sometimes truth could hurt. "I am now." He said softly, turning his face up to watch the spiraling descent of the snow.

***

Heero was standing at one of the many wide windows in his apartment, watching yet another volley of snow fall from the roof above. It had snowed all night, the world outside his window white and clean looking from above. He smiled as his thoughts drifted over the night before. They'd built a snowman, a decrepit and badly made affair, twigs for arms and bubble gum for eyes. It had made them burst into laughter when they'd finished, falling to the snow together in a heap of chuckles.

He'd liked the way Duo's face had gotten all red from the cold, his nose a perfectly upturned cherry of scarlet. When Heero closed his eyes now, he could still see the face of Duo Maxwell, a wide smile arching across his lips, grinning up into his face from a bed of snow. His black coat askew, scarf unraveled and laying along his chest like a used banner from some long forgotten cause.

"Still think it's no fun Heero?" He'd whispered, eyes glimmering with good humor.

Heero had been about to answer, when a cold, wet handful of snow slithered down the neck of his coat, sending him howling into a sitting position, hands frantically digging at the ice melting against his back.

"I couldn't resist!" Duo had protested, as Heero sought his revenge, stalking the other boy with fistfuls of snow and a glint in his eyes.

Heero's smile grew larger at the memory; they'd kissed when he had caught Duo. He still shivered just thinking about it. That cold nose rubbing against his cheek, the warmth of Duo's mouth meeting his own, it'd been electrifying. He'd never had a kiss like that; the air so icy about them, coat wrapped arms slinking around shoulders and waists. Eyes shutting as they did it again, laughing nervously because they each found they liked the sensation.

And then Duo had apologized, pulling the heat of his body away, eyes falling to the snow. "I won't do that again." He'd said it as if it were a fact, no question about it. "I promise."

Heero had been speechless, unable to voice what he wanted. No…what he needed from Duo Maxwell. His gloved hands had flexed, the cold penetrating his clothing suddenly, as if it had just appeared from nowhere.

As Heero continued reflecting on the night before, his smile slowly turned down; the edges of his mouth forming a deepening frown. "No," he said against the glass of the window. "No," it was what he should have said last night, "I want this." The glass reflected his saddened eyes.

***

He was surprised to hear the phone ring a few days later, snapping him to attention from the seat he'd pulled to the window. For some reason, the snow kept drawing his eyes, until he'd given in, dragging a heavy plush chair over to watch it.

He stood quickly, the blanket that had been draped across his lap falling to the floor forgotten. Only one person would be calling him, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he felt so excited by the knowledge of who it would be.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Duo." It breathed out as a sigh of relief. Perhaps he'd only hoped it would be him, but the definite knowledge of it was comforting.

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"Alright, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Of course not…I mean," Heero chuckled nervously, "I mean, when do I ever have plans?"

"I was looking through the paper, and I found something you might like, want to try it?"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Why would I do a silly thing like that?"

Heero laughed, "ok, ok. Fine, where is it and what time should I be there?"

"Eight o'clock, meet me at the library and we can go from there."

"Anything I should bring?"

"Just yourself…and possibly some padding for your butt." With that cryptic statement he hung up, leaving Heero to wonder *exactly* what they would be doing.

***

"It's freezing tonight!" Duo yelled as he met Heero on the library steps, his familiar black coat and violet scarf catching Heero's gaze immediately.

"I noticed. Please tell me whatever we're doing is inside?"

"Nope, I refuse to say anything without my lawyer present."

They exchanged smiles, a tension between them that hadn't been there before.

"Well then, lead the way."

"Blindfold and cigarette sir?" Duo asked in perfect seriousness, though his eyes still held their usual glint of mischievousness.

"I'll take my chances."

"And ruin my fun? How cruel."

"How far do we have to walk?" Heero asked as they went down the steps together, heading North down the sidewalk.

"A few blocks. Why? Are you cold?"

Heero nodded, shivering for emphasis. "Freezing, as you pointed out yourself by way of greeting."

"Why so I did," Duo smiled slightly, tugging on Heero's arm and pulling it over his own. "I guess I just don't feel it now."

"Hm," Heero mumbled as they hurried down the street arm in arm, scarves slicing through the air in their wake.

***

For the millionth time that night, or so it seemed to Heero's extremely sore bottom, he sat in the middle of the rink, circling patrons skating easily around him. He winced as he tried to stand, his muscles protesting that he would actually want to try again.

"I think you're getting the hang of it." Duo yelled as he swung in a neat circle and stopped, bending down to help Heero up.

"How did you know I'd never been roller skating?" Heero asked, letting himself be yanked upright, his hands settling unconsciously over Duo's.

"A wild guess. Actually…I'm betting you've never done a lot of things." Duo skated backwards, pulling Heero along with him, barely glancing behind himself to guide them. They moved in an easy circle, Heero's hands sliding down to hold onto fingertips, the heat of it pleasant.

"You'd be right."

"What do you write about if you've never done anything?"

"Heh, life. Funny isn't it?"

Duo's face grew serious, "Oh Heero," he said almost sadly, "how can you write about something you've never experienced?"

"I just write about what I wish I could."

The sudden smile that lit Duo's face relieved him, the tension easing out of his shoulders. "What have you always wanted to do?"

They rounded a corner, Heero barely noticing that he hadn't fallen yet. He opened his mouth to respond, when he suddenly realized, he didn't know the answer. He was doing what he'd wished for, without even being aware of having wished for it. "This."

"Skating? You've always wished to skate?" Duo grinned at him, pausing for a split second before whirling them in a tight circle together, and then sliding with simplicity back into the steady rhythm of skating backwards.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he bit his lip to keep back the rest of it, to hide what he really wanted to say. He'd always hoped he'd fall in love too. His eyes seemed to speak for him however, because without another word Duo was tugging him towards the edge of the rink, steadying him.

Stepping back outside after gathering their coats and shoes, Heero began shivering violently in the cold. Duo remained silent, merely glancing at him occasionally, a strange look on his face.

As the library approached through the darkness of the snow drenched evening, Duo at last spoke. "Heero, I want something from you. And I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid it's something you might not be able to give."

They stopped beneath the steps, snow gathering inside scarves and clinging to eyelashes.

"Duo, the other night…"

"I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right, I…"

"You liked it?"

They stopped talking, Duo moving forward, one gloved finger sliding down Heero's cheek. Words had ceased being necessary, a bizarre form of mind reading seemingly taking hold of each of them.

This time when they kissed, Heero felt it arc straight down to his toes, the rest of the world dimming to a tiny point. His fingers clutched at Duo's coat, dragging their bodies together, feeling suddenly on fire with this strange sensation. Mouth to mouth, hands entwining only to get lost amidst hair and coats. It was hot, wet, and perfectly right in every way. Heero felt as if his knees would give out, each moment taking the tension and tightening it. Until it was as if a coiled spring sat inside of him, waiting to explode outwards.

When they parted, white puffs of breath whispered between them on the cold night air. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Duo asked, and this time he didn't pull away.

***

This time it would be a real date, a movie and just the two of them in a crowded theatre in the dark. Heero was so excited he dreaded the prospect of it. This was something he truly had never done before; he smiled at himself in his reflection. Deciding a black sweater and dark jeans suited him perfectly for the evening ahead. Though, he wasn't sure what to expect. The night before Duo merely whispering to him about it, inviting him to go and watch something, anything.

Heero had a sneaking suspicion they wouldn't be watching the movie very much at all, not that he minded.

Last night…he let his mind wander over it, thoughts of it seducing him into a trance. It'd been so nice, standing close to Duo, arms wrapped around each other, faces inches apart. The snow had been white around them, coats black in contrast. The sky above a dark blue, twinkling stars spattered across it like a painting. And Duo's face, well, that'd been the best part of all, so open and smiling across from him, lips parted softly, breathing visibly into the night.

"More than friendship." He'd said, eyelids lowering towards the ground while he waited for a response.

"Huh?"

"That's what I want from you." Violet eyes turned a dark wine by the shadow of the moon, and Heero let himself fall into them.

"Well, you can have it."

Heero woke from his thoughts with a start, glancing at the clock and tearing from his apartment, he was nearly late for the date.

***

The movie theatre was nearly empty as he approached its doors and entered the small looking building. It was the middle of the week though, which explained the lack of movie going patrons. Heero was thrilled with the fact that he might just find himself alone with Duo. It was funny, alone with Duo, but never alone as he had been before. He supposed that when there were two people involved, it would be impossible to feel true loneliness.

"Heero!" The call rang across the small lobby, drawing Heero's eyes and turning his body to face it.

"There you are." Duo said, briskly walking over to him and grabbing his hand. "I thought you might not show."

Heero was surprised to see a look of hurt pass over Duo's face, leaving just as quickly, a ghost of pain. "Of course I was coming, I wanted to see you."

This earned him a bright smile, a small squeeze of the hand Duo still held. "Thank you." He said quietly, clearing his throat and glancing at the concession stand. "Popcorn?"

"Too greasy." Heero responded automatically, then winced at his own response. "Sure."

Duo chuckled, tugging his hand and pulling him over to the counter. "I picked a movie I thought we wouldn't mind missing." He half whispered, leaning close to Heero, his breath tickling an ear. Out loud he said to the counter man, "Medium popcorn, small coke, and…" He turned towards Heero again, "Candy?"

"Something sour."

"Something sour for the gentleman." Duo said with a grin, easily avoiding the hand that went to swat at him.

"So what movie did you pick?" Once again Heero felt nervous, realizing that soon he might be kissing, caressing, and all out making out in a darkened theatre for two. He hoped he might be able to ease himself into it, get used to the idea more than he was. Anything so that he wouldn't feel so shaky at the thought of it.

"Do you like horror movies?"

"Not really," Heero avoided Duo's gaze, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hmm, interesting." Was the only response, and Heero felt his back stiffen. Had Duo guessed? Did he know? Had he gone and found… Heero put a clamp on his thoughts, calming himself.

***

"Who knew such a small place could hide stadium seating?" Duo whispered as the two of them sat side by side in the dark.

The movie had yet to begin, low lights still left on so that anyone else catching the flick could find their way without an accident. Heero's palms were sweating, and he kept rubbing them nervously on his jean-clad thighs, wondering if he'd be able to calm down at all. "Dolby surroundsound." He whispered back, nodding his head slightly.

"Heero…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really ok with this? You, we…well we don't have to do anything if you're uncomfortable."

"I'm fine…It's just, I've never done this before."

"You mean I've found another thing you've never done?"

"Making out in a movie theatre?" Heero nodded, feeling his cheeks grow hot as he sensed Duo staring at him.

"Why Heero! Is that what you think I dragged you here for?" Duo sounded shocked, and then laughed lightly, his hand coming to rest over Heero's, patting it comfortingly. "I'm kidding, of course that's why I dragged you here. And that's why you agreed to come, isn't it?"

"Yes…but I'm still nervous."

"We'll have to do something about that." The low lights dimmed altogether, the theatre growing black as the screen ahead lit up. Heero glanced around; realizing the only other people in the theatre with them was a couple located about a million miles away and below them.

He leant back, trying to get comfortable in the seat, slipping lower, and then propping his knees on the chair below and in front of him. He tried not to notice that Duo's hand was still on his, rubbing slightly. Previews of movies to come began playing, and Heero found himself relaxing, focusing his attention on the comments Duo made during each one.

"Hmm, don't want to see that one." He'd said after the first preview.

"That looks just stupid."

"Do those look real to you?"

Heero laughed at the last comment, eyeing the blond bombshell that posed across the screen. "She's lying down, and so are they, I'd say real."

Duo eyed the screen again, tilting his head slightly. "Why so they are. Experienced with this sort of thing, are you?"

"I've had a few girlfriends…"

"Oh really?"

"Ok, two."

"Heheh, two counts as a few in my book." The movie began playing and Heero stiffened in his seat as the title flashed across the screen. Oh no…anything but that, he had to distract Duo, quickly. Without a thought, he leaned over, blocking Duo's view, and kissed him.

"Mmph."

Heero ignored the small protest, wrapping his arms around Duo's neck, tugging his head lower, lips moving slowly across the other boy's. A few seconds passed, Heero completely forgetting why he was trying to distract Duo, let alone what he was trying to draw attention away from. The lips moving over his own were soft and warm, Duo's fingers sifting through his hair, body leaning over the armrest and pulling Heero closer. A hand slid down his back and wormed its way beneath his sweater, tickling softly as it moved up. Heero groaned, moving forward unconsciously, slipping around the armrest to slide onto Duo's lap. That was much better he decided, now able to plaster himself fully against an expanse of warm sweater and hard chest.

A scream pierced the darkened theatre and Heero jerked backwards, nearly falling off the lap he was perched so precariously upon.

"Just the movie." Duo whispered, pulling him back to safety, lips nuzzling against his neck.

The movie! Heero whipped his head around, praying the credits had already finished rolling, wincing as a name flashed across the screen. He froze, waiting for what he knew would come next.

"Heero?"

He slumped down, hiding his face against Duo's neck, wishing they'd gone to see anything but this. "Yes?" it came out muffled against sweater and skin.

"Did I just see your name?"

Heero groaned, wiggling further down, wishing he could disappear. "Yes."

"Based on the book by Heero Yuy…You're famous?"

Oh god, why did this have to happen to him? Why this movie? Why with Duo of all people. He sighed, sliding backwards and over to his own seat, feeling suddenly cold. He could feel Duo staring at him, those eyes searching his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

To Heero's shock, there were no recriminations in Duo's voice, merely curiosity, a hurting. "I…I never tell anyone what I write." Finally, he gained enough courage to look at Duo again, relieved when all he saw was a wondering expression.

"Is this why you move around so much?"

"Part of it."

"Heero…" A hand caressed the side of his face, Duo meeting his eyes. "You know this doesn't affect us at all, there's no reason for you to be worried I'll run out of theatre." He sighed in exasperation, seemingly searching for words. "I like you," another pause, "a lot."

"You do?"

"Of course I do! Why do you think I keep calling you? Inviting you out? I want…"

"What?"

"You."

"Me…" The theatre seemed to whirl about his head, thoughts scattering instantly. Him, Duo liked him. And not for what he was, or what he did, but for him… "Aren't you supposed to kiss me again when you say something like that?" He asked, turning and smiling widely at Duo.

"I think so." And then those lips were on him again, meeting and melding. A brief span of time, and then Heero's lap started giving him warnings that maybe this wasn't the time or place for such kissing.

"Want to get out of here?" Duo whispered as they parted, his fingers still tangled in hair, eyes half lidded and heavy.

Heero could only nod in response, grabbing Duo's hand and nearly running for the exit.

***

They made it as far as bench a few blocks away, collapsing on it and laughing nearly hysterically at something they couldn't define. It was snowing yet again, soft light flakes drifting down from the sky, settling like feathers. Heero shivered as he realized just how cold the bench was, moving closer to the heat source sitting beside him.

"Cold again?"

"Always."

Without a word Duo pulled him close, opening his coat and wrapping it around him. "Where did you live before this?"

"South America."

"That would explain it then. You're just not used to this weather."

Heero snuggled closer, his gloved hands inching behind Duo, laying flat against his back, face resting against warm skin.

"Your nose is cold." Duo whispered, laughing as Heero began rubbing it against his neck.

"Duo…what do you do?"

"You mean for living?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you'll pay me enough, I'll warm your nose up for you." He laughed loudly; squirming inside the coat they shared as Heero trailed his icy nose upwards. He stopped as their eyes met, lips inches apart.

"Well?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course, besides, now you know my dirty little secret."

"Dirty indeed, and nothing to be ashamed of."

"Hm." Heero couldn't control the urge to lean even closer, rubbing his nose against a cheek, brushing his lips over Duo's. "Tell me." He whispered, watching as Duo's eyes closed.

"I'll tell you what, how about you try to guess? And the closer you get to the right answer, the closer I'll get to you." Duo mumbled, fingers fumbling with the buttons of Heero's coat, hands pushing inside to run over sweater-clad skin.

"Umm," Heero was having trouble concentrating, unable to think of a single occupation. "You seem to have a lot of free time." He managed, gasping as a bare hand inched under his sweater. "So that leaves out anything with a strict schedule. Your hand is freezing."

"I'm warming it up. Keep going."

Heero squirmed, as both hands lay bare against his skin, sliding up and down in soothing motions. He moved deeper within the folds of the coats that surrounded them, biting back a soft moan as Duo's hands moved lower, palms spreading across his lower back and pulling him closer. A finger slid beneath the waistband of his jeans, teasingly light, a tickle of sensation. "Artist?"

"Nice guess, but not correct."

"Close?"

"Maybe." Another finger slipped beneath his waistband, both brushing back and forth softly against his skin.

"Can you give me a hint?" He slipped off a glove, shoving it into his pocket and carefully inching his hand up the front of Duo's sweater. Fingers finding nothing but a shirt, he pulled his hand out and untucked it, then sighed as his fingers met smooth, bare skin as they slipped upwards once more.

"It's not a normal job."

"Wonderful, what kind of hint is that."

"A bad one?" Duo laughed as Heero pinched him, bucking slightly and forcing his entire hand down the back of Heero's jeans. It molded itself to the rounded cheek it found there, squeezing lightly. "Mmm, it's uh…nice…" He trailed off, pushing their bodies together as they both seemed to lose concentration, rocking against one another. Both hands firmly holding onto Heero's rear, one on the outside of the jeans, one on the inside of them, hips raising into the motion.

Heero found himself straddling Duo, legs bent and resting on the bench to either side. His hands were sliding open palmed against Duo's chest, fingers finding nothing but soft, smooth skin, hot against them. He gave up on the game, closing his eyes and finding Duo's mouth, tongue sliding out and inside. It was a sensation that shot straight to his arousal, making him harder at the intimate touch. He moaned into it, unconsciously rocking his lower body with more force against Duo's, feeling the caress of tongue against tongue. Vaguely aware of the fact that he was making out with Duo on a bench in the middle of a park at night, snow falling thicker around them.

He couldn't seem to get enough contact, the urge to crawl further inside coats and sweaters, crawl naked over the body beneath his, clawing at his mind. He'd never felt this way, not about touching or being touched, such heat, desire filling his entire being. The hand that wasn't beneath his jeans slid up his back, delving into the hair at the base of his neck, Duo's mouth beneath his opening, the kiss becoming harder, more furious in its wanderings. He could feel the erection rubbing against him through jeans, a twin to the one inside his own pants. He wasn't sure just how much more he could take, emotions gathering hand in hand with sensations to drive him wild.

His fingers gripped hard at Duo's ribs, stilled as he focused only on feeling each surge of lust flitter through his body. His mouth continued to move, open and panting, his eyes half lidded as he struggled to keep them open only so he could watch Duo. When at last their lips parted, he moaned, shuddering as Duo's lips fell to his neck, breath hot against his skin.

"It's snowing." Duo muttered, voice slurred with sex, need dripping from his mouth like a living thing. He sighed deeply, still moving his hips. "We should probably get out of here before we catch colds."

Heero moaned in disappointment, shaking his head from side to side. "Too hot to catch a cold."

"Yes, maybe it feels like that…" He paused, nibbling along Heero's lower lip, tongue running out to sooth the nonexistent hurt left behind. "But there are things I want to do, that we shouldn't be doing in public view." He managed after a few more seconds, lips leaving trails along Heero's jaw, eyelashes brushing against skin.

"Tomorrow night?" Heero whispered breathlessly, already thinking about the things that they might be able to do in a more private place.

"My apartment, dinner, you…"

"Never been to your place before…"

"I'll call you with the address..." They didn't seem to stop moving at all, instead the pace of their rocking bodies picking up with the speed of the falling snow.

"Duo," It came out a soft groan, "I want…"

"Me too…"

"I've never…"

"I know…"

"Mind reader."

"Good guess, but no."

Heero laughed, head rolling back to stare at the sky, snowflakes twisting in a whirlwind above him, scattering and drifting down. His eyes closed as his body trembled, orgasm nearly painful in the tight confines of his jeans. Duo pulled him close, muttering incoherently against his neck, hands casting soothing patterns across the skin of his back as he continued to quake in the aftermath. Heero's breath panted out, white in the night, mind drifting back down from the sudden attack of such intense feelings. "Evil?" He whispered, already beginning to shiver as the sweat that had gathered on his skin began dissipating.

"Is that even an occupation?"

***

Heero had walked home in the swirling snow, mind preoccupied, feet moving without conscious thought. He'd entered his building, barely registering signing in, taking the elevator up. He kept thinking about what would be in store for him the next day, dwelling on what was yet to be experienced.

He stripped his clothes off, leaving a trail to his bedroom, sinking beneath the covers; eyes still glazed over with thought. The window looked wet in the darkness, flurries of snow spitting against it. His hands caressed his own body as he remembered the feeling of Duo, the heat of each kiss, the sensual slide of fingers and lips. He wanted so much more now, each touch having paved the way to need, the desire to get as much as he could.

He could see Duo when he closed his eyes, pretend it was Duo touching him again, making his erection swell, that feeling course over his skin once more. His hand eased down his stomach, fingers wrapping firmly around the shaft that was tenting the bedclothes. That felt almost too good, but he continued, pumping into his hand slowly, feeling the building of release. His hips thrust off the bed, back arching gently, moans leaving his mouth as he pictured Duo above him, in him, moving over him. Those eyes would be filled with lust, that face reflecting the desire he felt.

With a muffled cry, he turned his face into the pillow, feeling the wet, heated spatter of orgasm fall onto his hand, drip down his stomach. Sleep overcame him in seconds, dreams wrapping their woolly arms about his head, drawing him down into the embrace of darkness.

***

It was times like this that Heero wished he wrote romance novels instead of horror novels. Maybe then he would have a clue what to wear. His closet door was flung open, clothing lying across the floor, spilling off his bed, and for the life of him he couldn't find a single thing to wear. The light blue turtleneck? Maybe the black long-sleeved silk shirt…no, perhaps the …he shook his head, slumping to the floor amidst a clutter of shoes and staring around vacantly.

What did one wear to a boyfriend's apartment, when one knew what would happen that night would have very little to do with dinner, and very much to do with …well…dessert? Heero smiled, he knew exactly what would be for dessert, him. As a matter of fact, he was looking forward to it so much he could barely think about anything else.

Duo had called earlier that afternoon, voice cheerful as ever, rattling off his address and giving the time to be there, telling Heero he looked forward to the evening ahead, and not to be afraid of it.

Heero wasn't really afraid, more like, tense. His gaze fell on a brightly colored sweater of royal blue, hmm, too bright maybe. What could he wear that would be…alluring, sexy? It was far too cold out to wear anything but long sleeves and thick pants. Black then, no, maybe cream? He groaned, toppling over to lie amongst the scattered clothing. He was beginning to understand what women went through, and he pitied them to no end.

***

The apartment building Duo resided in was as large as Heero's own, a doorman letting him in after he identified whom he was seeing. He hurried over to the elevators, impatient to be there already, to see Duo again. He barely noticed the plush surroundings, instead buried in a lovely fantasy world. Seventeenth floor, the elevator pinged, doors sliding open to reveal a hallway clad in burgundy carpeting and impressionist paintings. He counted the doors, stopping in front of apartment 1708 and nervously smoothing back his hair, adjusting his coat, tugging on his scarf.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked, wincing at the heaviness of the solid oak door.

A few seconds passed, time in which Heero took to try to calm his heart rate, and failing miserably at it. And then the door opened, a pair of bright violet eyes peering out at him, that huge smile welcoming him inside. He couldn't seem to stop himself, rushing up against Duo and wordlessly kissing him, mouth hesitant for only a moment before he wrapped his arms upward, groaning into it.

"Dessert comes after dinner, Heero." Duo chided after a few minutes of kissing him back, his own hands having slid beneath the long winter coat, unbuttoning and removing it. He smiled softly, hanging the coat beside the door and turning. His eyes opened wide, first sliding up and then slowly dragging down Heero's body. "Weren't you cold?"

Heero felt his cheeks redden, he'd been freezing, but he wasn't going to mention that. He fidgeted under Duo's gaze, pulling at the tight black t-shirt he'd managed find buried in a drawer. It was the only thing he could think of that was even mildly sexy, the jeans he wore the usual tight black, perhaps tighter than that, as they were from when he'd been sixteen.

"Never mind," Duo chuckled, "I'm just teasing you, you look great, edible even." again, his eyes drifted, almost as if touching every inch of Heero in sight. "Very nice."

"What's for dinner?"

"Hungry?"

"A bit, I didn't manage to eat today." Heero blushed harder, realizing he was behaving much like a virgin schoolgirl. He might as well start stuttering, he tore his gaze away from Duo's, glancing about the apartment. It was actually very similar to his own, slightly different furniture, though that same dark and light feeling to it. Comforting, he decided, nodding at his own unvoiced thoughts.

"You approve?" Duo asked, taking his arm and leading him to the couch that nestled in front of a large picture window, a low table set in front of it, chairs to either side.

"It's nice, looks a lot like my own apartment." Heero sat down abruptly, folding his hands in his lap and then unfolding them, looking anywhere but at Duo.

"Don't be so nervous." A finger caressed his cheek, turning his head up, eyes meeting with Duo's once again. He shivered, unable to control it.

"I can't seem to stop."

"Well," Duo sat down beside him, sliding an arm behind his neck and pulling him close. "Tell me why you're so nervous, and maybe I can help."

"I don't think you can help with this…" he fumbled for words, catching a whiff of whatever it was they were having for dinner. "What's that smell?"

"Ahh, dinner," Duo grinned, dragging Heero up and tugging him towards an open doorway. "Don't want it to burn." He said by way of an explanation.

"Smells good, whatever it is."

"And it will be, it's my specialty."

Heero watched as Duo opened the oven, peering inside and humming softly to himself before shutting the door with care. He opened the fridge, taking out a bottle and setting it on the counter. "A few more minutes and it should be done. In the meantime, I'm going to pour you a glass of this horrifyingly expensive wine, and you're going to sit and talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk. You need to relax. Besides, it might unsettle your stomach if you eat while nervous." Duo grinned at him over the glass he held out, waiting until Heero had swallowed a mouthful before turning back towards the oven. "Go sit on the couch, I'll be in, in a moment.

"Yes sir!" Heero smiled, the wine already warming him and relaxing his tense muscles. He headed towards the doorway, feeling a little calmer.

"Oh, and Heero?"

He turned in the doorway. "Mm?"

"You might want to take a look at the bookshelves over beside the window."

"Ok," Heero shook his head, wondering what could possibly be interesting, certainly not one of his own books. That'd be too much.

He set his glass down on the table in front of the couch, meandering over to one of the tall wooden bookcases and perusing the titles idly. A small, black bound book caught his eye, and he slipped it out, glancing more closely at the spine. The tiny gold lettering seemed to leap out at him, burning into his retinas with the force of a nuclear explosion. "D. Maxwell, Poetry compilation, The Murder of Innocents." He read aloud, softly, as if said too loudly it might crack the window. His fingertips caressed the spine, opening it without a direct command from his brain. Eyes automatically reading as they fell to the page.

"It was snowing the day the Black Death came  
Murder on it's mind, driven to be insane  
Cornerstones left burned  
Children in its wake  
Innocent lives  
Things it would take"

He snapped the book closed with trembling fingers, searching the shelves urgently now, wondering what else he'd see. Another spine caught his eye, D. Maxwell scrawled down its side. He knocked another book off the shelf in his haste, glancing at the kitchen to see if Duo had heard it. Then took the second book, barely glancing at the title before reading this time.

"…Looking the wrong way at things I should have been paying attention  
to, listening to the wrong words when I should have been making my  
own. It took me a year after that to realize why it hurt every time I  
saw my father and mother each Sunday of the month. I wasn't even  
theirs and I was a son they wouldn't want. I was the epitome of everything they despised, I was gay."

The book fell from his fingers, thumping to the floor to land closed, the title clearly displayed.

"Loneliness" it read simply, and Heero knew, this was why Duo seemed to understand him so well, treated him with such care. Because, inside, they were the same. He bent down, carefully placing the books back where they belonged, stumbling to the couch in wake of his revelations. He laughed softly; at least he wasn't nervous anymore.

An arm eased around his neck from behind, Duo nestling his face beside Heero's, lips brushing his cheek. "Dinner." He whispered, closing his eyes and sighing, a gentle exhalation against skin.

"You're a writer too." Heero said, making it a statement, since he already knew the answer. He felt a nod against his cheek.

"Yeah, I am."

"So what's for dinner?" And he smiled as he felt the lips pressed against him curve upward in response.

"Quiche."

***

Heero was more than slightly drunk, dinner had been fabulous. A supremely manly quiche, at least that's what Duo had called it. Another bottle of wine, a simple salad of herbs, and a small dessert of sweetened whipped cream and raspberries. He felt completely at ease, calm, warm, and comfortable in the circle of Duo's arms about him.

His feet were propped up on a pillow at one end of the couch, hands curled behind himself and wrapped languidly around Duo's neck. He burped softly, laughing when Duo excused him. "Have I told you how delicious that was?"

"I think so, perhaps only five or six times though. So you can tell me again if you want." Teeth nibbled lightly along his ear, sending a small shiver down his spine at the touch. "Though, perhaps you could tell me something else?"

"Like what?" he turned, laying his head against Duo's chest and closing his eyes as the heartbeat beneath lulled him.

"Will you spend the night with me?"

Heero felt the sudden tenseness in Duo, realizing the other boy was holding his breath, waiting for an answer. "Of course."

"Then let's celebrate in true style."

"Hm?"

"Why Heero, don't you know how to celebrate?"

"Not a clue."

"Then let me show you."

***

They were dancing; whirling around the apartment together in an echo of the snow that spun outside the window. Heero had never danced before, and was amazed to find it was easy, at least, it was easy with Duo. He laughed in sheer delight as they dipped and swayed, occasionally collapsing against one another in fits of giggles. The music poured out of a small stereo that sat near the window, the rhythm of it slowing as another song began.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's neck, sliding close and hardly noticing that they were standing in one place, barely moving any longer. He closed his eyes, lifting his face, seeking and finding Duo's mouth, gently opening it and slipping his tongue inside. His fingers tightened, concentration dimming, thoughts rolling to a stop as he stood and merely let himself feel.

The way Duo's body slid against his own, the soft sounds as their tongues met and caressed, his shirt being inched up by curious fingers, hands exploring beneath it. He smiled into the kiss, his own hands busily pulling at Duo's shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding it off shoulders, fingers following the path of its falling. His hands smoothed over silken skin, trailing lower and fumbling with the button of Duo's pants as he felt his own slither down his hips. He stepped out of them unconsciously, molding himself against Duo's body, head tilting to the side, deepening the kiss.

He tugged at Duo's jeans, pulling them off, greedy for more skin. He groaned loudly as their erections met, dancing their own little dance. His fingers delved into the wealth of hair that had come free of its customary braid, pulling softly, burying themselves inside of it. He didn't even notice when they both sank to their knees, only aware of climbing on top of Duo, running his hands possessively over every inch of skin, and still they didn't stop kissing.

Though after a few more minutes of caresses, soft encouraging moans, blatant lustful groping, he did stop long enough to strip off his shirt and toss it to one side. Then he leaned down once more, this time his tongue taking a different route, tasting flesh.

"Heero…" Duo's hands were gripping his hair, alternately tightening and releasing with each swipe of tongue over sensitive areas. Heero stopped, glancing up along the pale body, eyes alight with something new, something alive.

It was time then, he knew as soon as their eyes met, it was time to come together, meld into something more. No words were necessary as he slid slowly along the length of Duo's body, legs spreading to either side. His hands came to rest beside Duo's head, their gazes locked. One word spilled from his mouth, enough to let Duo know. "Now."

A nod and a smile were his answer, Duo's hands slipping between them to grasp his arousal, the wet head of it bumping gently against Heero.

He hissed as it penetrated him, gritting his teeth yet refusing to stop any of it. Duo's mouth met his again, calming him, letting him know that where there was pain there was also pleasure. He grunted softly, forcing his body to relax, another inch gaining its way inside of him. Such slow going, such friction, his hands tightened beside Duo's head, grasping handfuls of hair, an anchor to the earth. Easy rocking motions, another inch gained, another gasp, deeper this time, a moan following on its heels.

Heero leaned back slightly, bringing the hair held with him, pulling Duo by it, lips meeting repeatedly with a gentle fervor. It felt impossibly right, another inch gained, how many more Heero had no idea of, all he knew at that moment was that he'd gladly take it all, claim it for his own.

He rested for a moment, fingers feeling the texture of Duo's hair, lips tasting, body quivering as he demanded of it to remain still. He thrust downwards a bit, taking the rest of Duo inside of himself, moaning loudly at the pain and pleasure of it. Choirs could sing of divine rights, churches could preach of the almighty god, and still it couldn't compare to this. Fusion.

Take it slow, he told himself, relax, he whispered inside his own head. A glance down at Duo's features undid these calming mantras, those violet eyes staring straight at him, straight inside of him, burning into his soul. Nevermind, he decided, take it fast and love every minute of it.

And with that, the last of coherent thought left him, perhaps to run outside and dance with the snow. His body moving of its own will, rocking down and up, each millimeter of flesh inside of him pulsing with a heartbeat of its own. Duo's fingers wrapped around his hips, steadying him, helping him in this ride. He was opened, speared in place, unaware of the cries that tumbled from his mouth, merely feeling.

He felt like crying, it was so good, something beyond physical pleasure, greater than anything that had come before, and so very right. Again, he sped his pace, knees slapping the carpet, breath ripping from his lungs. Duo's arms slid to his back, a sudden change in position as he sat up slightly, forcing himself deeper inside. Taking Heero's screams and muffling them with his mouth, moaning out his own euphoric revelations.

He would never be alone again, because even on his darkest day he would remember this. He would recall the love that joined them together, the desire that connected them. Release was floating just out of reach now, each second that Duo remained inside of him bringing it closer. He didn't want it to end; wishing it could go on forever, eternally.

A whisper against his ear, the softly uttered words ringing inside his head. It didn't matter what was being said, he couldn't understand it, couldn't comprehend anything. Duo was sobbing, gripping him so hard that he could barely move, and still he kept going. The body below him tensed, the flexing inside of him triggering something deep within, exploding behind his eyes in a display of white light. Fireworks of winter snow, a combination of bodily chemistry, and at last…at long last, he was complete.

***

He awoke to the soft sounds of footsteps, opening his eyes to gaze blearily about. Instantly recalling exactly where he was, his eyes moving to the window, watching as Duo pulled back the curtain. Naked except for a shirt held in one hand, face turned slightly in profile, features unreadable in the night.

"Awake?" the whispered words took a moment to reach him, the silence of the room dragging them down.

"Yes."

Duo's head turned, his eyes blackened pools. "Stay?"

Heero smiled, slipping an arm from beneath the covers, gesturing with a crook of his finger. "Only if you come back to bed."

"Cold?"

"Not anymore."

***

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Heero frowned, glaring at the small piece of paper Duo held.

"Positive, see? The numbers match," he gestured down the street at the sign that proclaimed it to be Greenland Way.

"And it's the right building. So, why is it completely condemned and damned?"

"Good question." Duo nodded, glancing up at the building. "I just don't understand, I called the same number, they said this was it." He scratched his head, looking confusedly down at the address he held. "I *know* I wrote this right, hell, I even asked her to repeat it just in case."

They both looked up at the building again, each wearing frowns of puzzlement. A newspaper fluttered down the street behind them, briefly drawing their attention, and then they both turned to stare at the building once more.

"Hey,"

"What?"

"Was that plaque there a moment ago?"

Two mouths fell open in unison. Duo coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"Duo?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you want to pretend neither of us see that?"

"I'm thinking that might be our safest route."

"Should we mention this to anyone?"

"Uh, no."

"Right then." Heero turned his back resolutely on the building, grabbing Duo's hand and glancing over at him. "Would you mind if we um… run?"

"Library?"

"I could definitely go for a book right about now."

"Reality has gotten too strange." They grinned at one another and took off running, hands linked, shouts echoing back amongst the empty buildings.

The wind puffed again, rattling the decrepit building, blowing against the small plaque that seemed to be the only thing left untouched. Briefly, the summer sun glinted, light catching the engraving.

\- Founded in 1780, condemned in 1920, may the friendship found here expand beyond our vision -

Only one other thing was on the small sign, in carefully scripted archaic cursive. - MaxwellYuy Foundation -

The wind whistled, a shrill happy little sound, and merrily made its way down the street.


End file.
